Sky Angel To Sky Princess: The Arise
by Madame.Starlight
Summary: Piper is being taken back to Atmosia so she can finish her Sky Knight course, but while she is there she finds out that she isn't what she appears to be. Confessions, love and fights are filling Aerrow and Piper's lives. And time is running out.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to German Mickey, for all your support and encouragement. This is my first fan-fic so be nice with the reviews. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not **own storm hawks. Although I do own Sapphire (My O.C)

Those pesky rich kids own them. (Dam them!!) So...enough with the chattering, on with my story!! 

--

Aerrow: 14, Red haired, Emerald eyed, Sky Knight, commander. 

Weapons of choice - Energy Blades (x2)

Piper: 14, Navigator, crystal and tactics specialist, Midnight blue hair, amber eyes, second in command. Excellent in combat. Weapon of choice - Crystal staff.

Finn: 14, Blonde hair, sky blue eyes, Sharpshooter, general clown of the group.

Junko: 14, grey hair and eyes, kind hearted, strongman of the group. 

Weapon of choice - The Knuckle Busters. 

Radarr: Age unknown, scruffy blue fur and yellow eyes, Aerrows Co-pilot.

Stork: 15, the carrier pilot and gadget specialist with crippling (though often warranted) paranoia and severe pessimism, Jet-black hair and yellow eyes.

Sapphire (my o.c): 14, Deep Blue eyes, long chesnut brown hair, Ears, tail, and scenses and reflecx's of a cat. Also a Sky Knight. Always seen in white. Pipers cousin (last remaining relitive.) Weapon choice - Crystal staff. 

Sky Princesses: The Discovery

If I said Guardian what would be your definition of it?

Well, you would probably think of, 'someone to look after you if something happens to your parents.'

But you see there is another definition too.

Guardian for some stands for protectors and keepers of a Power. Whether they use it for good or evil is up to them. A guardians' heart is different to a normal humans. It is like a huge crystal. A glittering Diamond-like heart. This holds all of their powers and gives them the ability to transform.

A bright white light begins to shine from where there heart is. They begin to rise, higher and higher. Then what seems like long, white, glowing ribbons flow out of where there heart is. They begin to surround the guardian, like a cocoon. Next comes an explosion of white light. The guardian now has full powers.

Their clothes have changed into battle ones and the Women have a tiara that comes just above their brow. In the centre is a coloured crystal. Again it depends on the guardian. They all have specific coloured clothes when they transform. But are all the same designs. the girls have dresses that end at mid thigh. The sleeves end at the elbow and then they flow out in their other colour, knee-high boots, with a coloured trim at the top, 1-inch heel. Even though most of arms are covered, girls are kitted out with gloves. They both have a staff holder on their thigh. They both have their own staffs. The length is from their middle finger to the bottom of their palm. It is the size of a Sweets tube (Smarties tube for example.) There is a hollow sphere moulded on the top of it. There are large gaps, leaving 6 relatively thin bars, to create the spherical shape. Inside is an Amp crystal of a certain colour. It amplifies their powers when they use it in battle.

Two girls are sky guardians soon to be promoted beyond they wildest imagination...

_Chapter one._

'Piper!! It's here!!' hollered Aerrow, 'Along with some strange creature...'

His voice echoed down the corridor. Piper dived out of her room and sprinted towards the hangar bay. _'Finally, it's arrived.' _Piper thought. She could just imagine what it would look like. Her new uniform had arrived. She had personally designed it and sent it to her cousin, how promised to make it up to her for missing Christmas. When she arrived she found Sapphire casually leant against her skimmer. Stork kept hovering around her.

'She's a beauty.' Stork muttered, admiring Sapphires' skimmer. It was the brand new '_essence of sky.' _The fastest and best skimmer around. It was white with gold hints, not an insignia on it. The other boys were surrounding it too. Aerrow was causally leaning against the side of the condor. Aerrow noticed Pipers presence and strolled over to her.

'Come on and introduce us Piper.' The sky knight put an arm around her shoulders. A blush formed across her cheeks. A bolt of electricity passed through them both. Aerrow felt it to. Right down to his toes. Their eyes remained locked for a second. Both their heart rates started going up. Piper quickly glanced away. Breaking the bond. She looked at Sapphire. Not wanting to say a word. Her blush reached inferno level. Both their faces' were as red as the sky knights' hair.

Sapphires ears twitched. She turned to see Piper giving her a 100-watt smile. Piper started to walk towards her. Sapphire did the same. The embraced each other. Not wanting to let go. They pulled away slightly.

'I can see why you wanted a new uniform,' Sapphire mused looking piper up and down. 'You've certainly grown.' It was true. Piper had developed more. All of them had. Piper was getting curvier and more muscular. And her hair had grown. The boys had all grown taller and muscled up. Pipers uniform was getting to cosy and it was getting tatty anyway, so with Aerrows permission, her new was created, (from pipers sketches of course.)

'Your looking better every time I see you!' piper commented. Her curves were bigger. The outfit she wore really showed them off.

Dressed in a white dress that ended mid thigh, a gold trim around the bottom. She wore white leggings that ended at the above the knee. It was a diamond cut, and low at the neck. The white set off her tanned skin tone. The white sleeves ended at the elbow. 1 ½ inch healed stilettos, gold, and had a strap around the ankle for support. Attached to her thigh was a staff holder. And in it was a white staff. And at the top were small talons to clasp the crystal of her choice. Even though most of arms are covered, she was kitted out with white gloves. She had tided a white ribbon and a bell onto her tail.

She broke away from piper and pulled a box from the side of the skimmer.

It was fairly big and had a huge bow tied around it.

Sapphire handed it to Piper.

Pipers' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

The boys swore they saw stars appear in her eyes.

Piper grabbed her hand and half ran and half dragged poor Sapphire to her room.

Aerrow frowned. Pipers' crystal started to glow.

_'What was the meaning of this?'_

_-Twenty minuets later -_

The boys got tired of waiting and returned to the bridge. Stork was at the helm. While the others in-patiently waited at the briefing table.

'Awww...Come on Piper.' Moaned Finn. 'I wonder how cute she will look?'

Aerrow shot him a look. Making him instantly shut up. Junko smiled, so did Stork. Finn just Grinned. They all knew of the Sky Knights feelings for Piper. Let's just say he wanted more than a friendship, and so did she. He tapped his foot impatiently. _'What were those two doing?' _he pondered.

They were all so deep in thought, they didn't realise Sapphire was stood in the doorway. She gave out a cough. So one reacted. So she coughed even louder.

The boys were shook out of their worlds.

Every ones attention was turned to Sapphire.

'Ahem... May I introduce the new Piper!!' She was grinning like a mental patient. She stepped to one side to reveal piper. The boys' mouths hit the floor at the sight of her. All Aerrow could do was stare at her, open mouthed.

'Wow...' they all coursed. Speechless the all just stared at this heavenly creature. Sapphire was more than pleased with the reaction.

The dress was a midnight blue. It was a diamond cut neck. It had long tight sleeves that came to a point on her middle finger where it was elasticised around it. There was a large diamond cut out of the front, revealing her belly button and some of her toned stomach. On the back was the Storm Hawks Insignia in silver. The dress ended mid thigh. She had ¾ midnight blue leggings/pants that ended an inch above her knees. She also had a staff holder on her thigh. Boots, (Midnight blue of course: P) which ended at her knee with a 1-inch heel. She wore he hair down, it flowed past her shoulders, and it curled slightly towards the end. Piper had an orange headband in, but allowed her fringe and bangs to fall forward.

'So what do you think.' Sapphire asked. The boys remained silent. Piper smirked.

'I think they're in shock Sapph'.' Laughed piper.

_'To right, I've never seen Piper, look more stunning...' Aerrow thought._

'You look amazing piper.' Smiled Stork, 'My baby girls all grown up.'

Piper laughed at this comment. She bounded over to him and gave him a huge hug.

'Thank you.' She muttered.

'You're most welcome.' He stammered. Shocked at such affection.

Junko was next to return to reality.

'You look Fabulous.' He grinned running over to her to give her a bone-crushing hug.

'Thanks.' She tried to say. But the lack of oxygen didn't help. Aerrows eyes were fixed on her. She looked so... grown up, and gorgeous.

'_She will have all the boys in Atmosia after her.' _He thought.

'Well if you don't have a date for the up and coming festival, you know where to find me.' Said a voice.

Hearing this he snapped out of his thoughts. Jealousy and anger raced through his veins. It was Finn. He shot him glares that could have killed him a thousand times over. Sapphire noticed this and smirked.

_'So it is true.' _Sapphire wondered observing the two.

'Well it is true. I don't have a date for the festival...' Piper pondered. Finn did his signature move. It made everyone laugh. Except Aerrow.

Aerrow felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He couldn't believe it.

Finn was turning into a traitor before his eyes. He had told Finn of his feelings for Piper. And yet here he was flirting with his angel. His eyes seemed to loose their spark.

'But I'm sorry Finn, I kind of have my sights on someone. Plus Dove will get lonely.' Piper replied.

Finn grinned cheekily. 'You know where to find me, if you change your mind.'

Junko and Stork rolled their eyes. Radarr leapt off Aerrows shoulder and onto Pipers. He nuzzled her cheek and gave a squeak, to show that he approved of her new outfit.

'What do you think Aerrow.' Asked Sapphire placing a gloved hand on his shoulder.

'You look...Stunning Piper.' Was all he managed to squeeze out.

The boys all raised an eyebrow.

His heart was beating at twice the normal rate. A blush covered his face, but not Pipers. She locked her gaze with his and smiled. Her amber eyes seemed to shine. Something passed between them.

_'Who have you got you're sights on?'_ he thought to himself.

Radarr looked form one to the other. He cocked his eyebrow, only just noticing.

'Stork, flip the condor to auto pilot.' Commanded Sapphire.

'Yes Miss!' he gave a mock salute, before following her orders.

'All of you, come back down to the hangar bay with me. I have another present for you piper.' Sapphire dropped her arm from the sky knights' shoulder and walked out of the room. Piper broke her gaze from Aerrow, and walked out of the door. Radarr still perched on her shoulder. Closely followed by Junko and Stork.

'Probably something infested with mind worms and parasites.' Stork twitched.

Their voices faded. The Sky Knight and the Sharpshooter were alone.

Aerrow marched up to the sharpshooter, grabbed him by the collar and pinned him up against the steel wall.

'What was that all about?!' he demanded.

'What are you on about?' He squirmed. Aerrows face was red from anger.

'All that flirting!!'

'It was innocent flirting. It was more than you were doing. I bet she felt totally rejected by you, if sapphire hadn't stepped in then...' Aerrow let him go.

Aerrows eyes fell the floor. They stayed vacant. He began to feel dizzy.

'I'm sorry Finn, its just...I'm afraid I'm going to lose her.' Aerrow sighed.

'It's cool man.' He tapped Aerrow on the back. 'No hard Feelings Mate.'

'Are you boys coming.' A silky voice drifted in. It was Piper. 'We're waiting for you.'

'Sure thing.' Finn winked at Piper, before jogging off down the corridor.

'Hey Aerrow. Are you ok?' general concern filled her voice. His face was pale. His eyes distant, the dizziness began to show as he began to sway.

'I'm fine.' He muttered under his breath. His cheeks reddened slightly.

'Do you have a fever.' She gasped. She practically flew at him. She put her hand on his forehead. He blushed furiously, noticing how close they were. There lips inches apart. Their eyes never left each other's gaze.

'No, your temperature is fine.' She flashed him a smile. She dropped her hand down to his, and grasped it. She entwined their fingers.

He looked down to their hands and back at his specialist. Still holding his hand she began to walk. Her midnight blue hair, caressing her shoulders.

He followed. Her heels, hitting the cold metal floor as they went.

He caught up and began to walk by her side.

The colour soon returned to his cheeks. The spark to his eyes. Piper used to do this when they were kids. When Aerrow would start to miss his parents or was upset. Piper would be by his side. Holding his hand. Today something felt different. She was holding his hand with such force. As if she was scared.

Aerrow gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Piper felt better for it.

As they entered the hangar they released their hands. Aerrow felt lonely without her hand or body close to him.

'To my utter disgrace, I hear you are patrolling the sky's with a heliscooter!' Sapphire screamed at Piper.

They all jumped back in shock at Sapphires anger. She had been so calm and sweet before, but now... she looked like a volcano ready to erupt.

'Well...' Piper rubbed the back of her neck.

'An almost sky knight, riding a heliscooter. One more course and then you are a sky knight! For Atmos' sake!! Have some self-pride.'

'Hold the phone!' cried Aerrow, stepping in front of Piper. As if to protect her from Sapphires words. 'What's this about her becoming a sky knight?'

'She didn't tell you?' sapphire mused.

Piper at this point had buried her head in her hands.

'Tell us what?' Finn Piped up.

'She took the sky knight training course. She had one more course to pass. But then you were taking your finals, and soon you were being knighted, Aerrow. You needed her support. She wanted to be there for you. She didn't want to steal your spotlight.' Sapphire glanced at Piper who hadn't moved.

'Wow...' Junko, Finn and Stork chimed.

Radarr, being the bravest, walked up to her. He tugged on her new dress.

Piper removed her hands from her face, and scooped Radarr up.

'It's all true.' Piper moaned. They all fell silent.

Aerrow stiffened. _'Had he stopped her from reaching for her dream?' _

Piper noticed Aerrows stillness. She looked around to see the others staring at her. She smiled at them. Radarr jumped onto her shoulder. Piper took a step forward.

She clasped her leaders hand in her own. They stood together shoulders touching.

Aerrow looked at her. Piper was smiling at him. She turned to look at Sapphire.

_'Dam those eyes.' _He thought to himself.

'Why drag up old news Sapphire?' Piper questioned .

'Because...' she grinned from ear to ear, she waltzed over behind her skimmer. She dipped her hand down.

Stork screamed and retreated behind Junko, the others gasped in pure amazement and fear. Her hand had disappeared. Soon her hand reappeared holding a clear crystal.

A cloaking crystal to be exact. With a bright flash of light the effects wore off.

Revealing a brand new skimmer. Exactly the same as Sapphires' just a different colour. It was midnight blue with the Storm Hawks insignia on its wings.

'This is my, very late, Christmas present to you Piper.' She walked up to Piper and hugged her.

Piper was in utter shock.

So were the boys. They just stared at the skimmer.

Piper broke from her embrace. She glided over to the skimmer.

Her hand glided over it. She couldn't contain it.

She squealed with excitement, and jumped on.

The boys ran over. Laughing and talking with her.

Piper looked like she belonged on that skimmer.

Aerrow and Sapphire hung back.

'It is not too late to make it up to her you know.' Sapphire whispered in his ear.

They were the same height, which made it easy. 'Take her back to Atmos. Make her finish her sky knight trial. Then do a little something for her. Like a party on Tropica or something. Oh and a date for the up and coming festival is required.'

Aerrow stared at this girl. 'Why are you helping me?' Aerrow asked.

'I want my cousin to find eternal happiness, and I hope to Atmos, it is with you. You will protect her and love her un-conditionally. Even if you are hopeless with Romance,' Sapphire sighed. 'It was her mothers dying wish that she would train and become a sky knight. Or to marry one at - least.'

Aerrows face turned as red as his hair.

_'It's that obvious then.' _Were the thoughts that filled his head.

Aerrow looked at his girl.

'Fine.' Aerrow rubbed his hands together. 'One condition.'

Sapphires' ears twitched once more, encouraging him to carry on.

'You have to stay with us. A trial period of 2 months.' Aerrow continued. 'Plus I know Piper could do with the female company.'

They never once took their gaze off Piper. Sapphire crossed her arms.

'I don't like the idea. We will only need to be in Atmos for a few days. One day for the course and another for the knighting...'

'While that's happening we can have the Condor patched up -' Aerrow added.

'After that, the annual Atmosia Founding Festival. So much going on. Never mind the missions and attacks from Dark Ace.' Sapphire pitched in.

'No one ever said this would be easy.' Aerrow sighed.

'By the fall of the Full moon, you must have asked her to the festival and told her of our plans. Then we have a deal.' The girl stared Aerrow down.

She held out a hand, for him to shake. He glanced at her eyes. They were filled with trust.

'Ok. Deal.' He grinned, taking her hand in a strong shake.

'Guys.' Finn broke the silence that filled the room for the past three seconds. They dropped each other's hands. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing Finn, Sky Knight business.' Aerrow smiled. 'Junko, Finn prepare a room for Sapphire.'

'Thank you, very much, Sky Knight.' Sapphire purred.

'You mean cutie over there is staying with us.' Finn smirked.

'It will be my pleasure, to set up your room.' Junko said, running over to her to give her one of his famous, bone crushing hugs.

Finn did his signature move.

Stork mumbled something about mind worms, parasites and disinfectant.

Sapphire's ears pirked and she hissed at the sound of the word disinfectant.

Piper jumped off her skimmer and over to the group.

Piper flung her arms around someone... Aerrow.

'Thank you.' She murmured into his collar. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, earning hoots and cheers from the rest of the gang including Sapphire

His heart was crashing inside his ribcage.

She released him and wandered over to Sapphire.

'Come on Sapphire, Junko. Lets Get Sapphires room ready.' Piper glided out of the room, dragging Sapphire behind her. Junko bounded after them.

'Well, well, Casanova eat you heart out!!' joked Finn hitting Aerrow on the back.

'Is this love virus contiguous?' jerked stork. He mumbled something about even more disinfectant and total lock down, as he left the hangar.

Aerrow and Finn stood in total silence, as they watched the setting sun.

'Hey Finn, when is the next full moon?' Aerrow never took his eyes of the falling sun.

he was thinking about nothing in particular.

'Tonight according to Piper. She hasn't stopped going on about it yet.' Finn Chuckled.

'Tonight, huh?' Aerrow stopped, wait a second.

_'By the fall of the Full moon, you must have asked her to the festival and told her of our plans. Then we have a deal.' _Were Sapphires' conditions Aerrow thought.

'I'VE BEEN CONNED!!' He screamed, 'HAD! DONE! FRIED UP AND SERVED ON A PLATTER, FOR SATAN HIMSELF!!'

Finn was so shocked he had jumped half a mile and ended up hanging from a pipe, on the ceiling.

Aerrow looked around. 'Where are you Finn?'

'Up here dude.' He trembled. Still shaking from shock.

'What are you doing up there?' he asked, clearly puzzled by his sharpshooters actions.

- _Later that Night -_

'Hey guys. Where's what are you doing and where is Piper?' Asked Aerrow leaning up casually, up against the doorframe to the main living room.

'Doing? Movie. Piper? Roof.' All of them coursed. Sapphire with them. Stork was missing but that wasn't unusual.

_'She's fitting in quite well.' _Aerrow thought. He smiled at the group. Strewn about the floor with their pillows and blankets. Gazing at the TV. '_We all need time to unwind. Especially us. We may be un-official. But we do more work than the official squadrons.' _He carried on thinking, as he walked towards the stairs.

On the roof he found Piper.

Propped up on her elbows. She was sat on a blanket staring out at the night sky. She began to sing, gradually getting louder.

_How did I get here,_

_I Turned around,_

_And there you were,_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize, _

_Cause somehow I knew,_

_That there was more than just Chemistry._

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me,_

_But I figured it's to good to be true._

Her heavenly voice drifted over to Aerrow. It coated his ears like honey.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time,_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky, _

_Help me before I get use to this guy. _

Aerrows' heart began to race. He kept to the shadows. Who knew her voice was so pure and gentle when she sang?

Aerrow went to walk back down the stairs, but he hit his foot on something hard and metal. Causing the bang to disturb Pipers' singing.

'Who's there?' she shouted, her fingers' resting on her crystal staff.

'Sorry, it's just me. I hear a pretty voice singing. So I came to check it out.' Aerrow sighed.

He stepped out from the shadows and strode over to her side.

'Sit down. I'm not going to eat you.' Piper giggled. He flashed her a grin.

'It sure is chilly out here.' Aerrow moaned.

_'Attention, all Storm Hawks.'_ Storks voice boomed over the intercom, _'since the arrival of cat girl (meaning Sapphire)' _At this a comment, large hiss could be clearly heard over the intercom, _'and this latest out break of love parasites, the condor has gone into total lock down, For disinfecting and purification .'_

All throughout the Condor loud bangs could be heard.

'That's the doors being automatically shut and locked.' They both sighed. 'And there is our exit-' a huge bang came from close by. 'Sealed.' Piper finished.

'So we're trapped up here.' Aerrow plonked himself down, close to Piper.

'At least I'm not on my own.' She said. Resting her head on his shoulder.

_- Five minuets later -_

'Dam it's cold up here!' Aerrow moaned.

Piper giggled.

She pulled out a large red blanket from her side.

'I only have one sorry.' Piper threw it over his shoulders.

Aerrow looked her up and down.

_'That Uniform dose look good on her.' _Aerrow thought.

He looked at her to find her shaking.

'You must be freezing Piper.' He pulled her closer to him. He used the blanket so it covered both of their shoulders. He placed and arm around her waist drawing her closer to him. The blush emanating from the pair could have boiled water in a matter of seconds.

They both sat in silence. Enjoying each other's company and warmth.

_'Full moon... Sure is pretty.' _Aerrow tensed up, _'Now or never.'_

'Piper? As soon as we get inside, plot a course for Atmosia.'

'Why Aerrow?' she murmured tiredly. Enjoying his body being so close to her.

'You're going to finish your Sky Knight Course.' Aerrow sighed.

'Oh, so know your making my decisions for me.' Piper growled. She didn't break out of the embrace. She just stiffened.

'No!!' he cried looking down at her. His eyes tried to plead with hers'.

'I will finish it. I wanted to anyway, its about time I started up my own squadron.' Piper stood up and walked a few steps before stopping.

'Y-Y-You're leaving the storm hawks.' Aerrow stuttered.

His arms hung limply by his side. Cool air rushed to where piper once sat, causing Aerrow to shiver violently.

'Well I may as well kill two birds with one stone.' Piper turned around and flashed him a toothy smile. One that she saves for him. To reassure him that everything will be all right.

'No...' Aerrow breathed. 'Don't go please Piper!' his sickness began to come back with vengance.

Aerrow jumped up and hugged Piper from behind. His arms encircled Pipers waist, and forcefully pulled her into him. Their bodies moulded into one. He rested his cheek against her head.

A tear escaped from his emerald eyes.

'A life without you Piper is no life at all.' He murmured. It was almost undetectable.

Piper heard it.

Loud and clear.

'You would survive. What would happen if I died in battle tomorr-' Piper broke off early. She could feel Aerrows' body violently shaking.

'Aerrow?' she pried his fingers away from her waist and turned to look at him. His lips were a pale shade of blue. 'Oh god.' She murmured.

'I'm just slightly chilled.' Aerrow chattered.

Piper brought her hand up to his forehead.

'Aerrow you're running a fever!' she cried. 'I knew you were sick.'

She took his hand and sat him down wrapping the blanket snugly around him.

Piper ran to the door and started bashing it hard. One final blow set her inhaling deeply. She had broken a bone in her hand she knew that much.

Knowing what she was doing was pointless and useless she walked back over to Aerrow and the blanket he was sat on.

All you could see of Aerrow was his eyes where he was buried in the other blanket.

'How could have you have got a fever,' Piper quizzed. 'Stress? Lack of sleep and relaxation? Lack of a balanced diet? Late night battles in nothing but your P.J bottoms?'

Aerrow smiled at the last comment. He remembered that one.

'You saved my skin that day.' Aerrows voice was a rasp. 'It hurts to breath Pi'.'

Piper reached behind herself and grabbed a shiny metal flask, and two mugs. She generously pored some amber liquid into a cup. Piper shuffled closer.

'Drink, Sky Knight' Piper held the mug to his lips.

Aerrows' hands were shaking too much to hold a mug.

He sipped gratefully. Savouring the taste of this sweet elixir. It warmed him up. The cold sweat on his forehead began to cease.

'It's honey and Camomile. Very relaxing.' Piper smirked, seeing his expression.

Piper placed the mugs down and climbed under the blanket and snuggled up to him. She was trying to share her body warmth with him.

As soon as there skin touched an instant warm relief ran through Aerrow.

'There, any better?' she smiled, gazing into his deep emerald eyes.

'Much.' He breathed.

Piper knew that they could be out here for a while. God knows how long Storks fumigation and other cleaning methods would take.

All She Knew Was... That This Was Going To Be A Long Night...


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for not updating at all these past few months, but I am back! Thanks to the end of my exams, and I hope to be updating a lot more. I will continue with this story, but due to some requests, I will make chapters shorter. :) Thank you for all the reviews! 3

**_DISCLAIMER- I Do not own Storm Hawks, Sadly, but I do own Sapphire._**

* * *

A sharp shock coursing through Piper caused her to stir from a deep slumber. A state of confusion washed over her as a heat source moulded into her side and the electrical impulse continued. Blinking slowly she looked down to the form in her arms and smiled slightly. Scarlett hair mused, his head resting on her chest, arms locked firmly around her waist as if in fear of her disappearing. Stars' still brightly shining and no sign of dawn approaching, Piper sighed.

'Aerrow? Are you awake?' Piper whispered, with a tinge of concern. 'Aerrow?'

No response emitted from the male and Piper picked up on his tremors and clammy skin. She looked down and noticed her crystal glowing faintly, enabling her to see Aerrow.

'Oh Atmos. Please let the doors open soon! Aerrow please wake up?' Piper nuzzled the scarlet male and closed her eyes tightly, sending a silent prayer to the skies, ignoring the light.

She began running a hand through his hair and singing a quite lullaby to him.

'I love you Aerrow, please wake up?'She whispered, pulling the blanket tighter around them.

Collisions of metal began to emit from the door, becoming increasingly more evident and louder. Pipers' head shot up and she stared at the sealed entrance, here heart mimicking the tempo of the approaching noise.

One final sharp bang and the door flew open, barely remaining on its hinges. A damp and flushed Sapphire stepped through the door way, shaking herself violently.

'Bloody disinfectant.' She growled, brushing herself off. 'Steel won't keep me in Stork. I'll show him.. Piper?'

The girls' autumn eyes locked onto the entwined pair and she twitched her ears, sensing fear and relief she rushed over.

'He's sick! We couldn't get in and he's worse now! Help me!' Piper rushed.

'It's okay darlin'. He's safe now.' Sapphire hushed, smiling softly.

Sapphire touched the crystal around Piper's neck and then Aerrow's head. She repeated this movement several times and soon a stream of light transmitted to his head from the crystal. The soft glow began to seep across his head. Slowly but surely, his tremors and breathing began to even out and his grip on Pipers' waist began to loosen.

'Wh-what just happened?' Piper stuttered, awe struck.

'It's for Aerrow to tell you, not me. Never mind that now. Let's get him inside and in the warm.' She soothed scooping the commander up into her arms and stood up. 'Come along doll, we have much to discuss.'

Piper stood dumbstruck, and followed Sapphire through the doorway.

The sound of their boots hitting the floor echoed of the walls, disturbing the silence.

'I assume he failed to discuss certain, matters, with you?' Sapphire chuckled.

'He wants me to finish my course.' She muttered, still in shock.

'Mhmm.. He has a heart of gold I will give him that.' Sapphire noted as she made a turn to towards the medical bay.

'No!' Piper exclaimed, stopping.

Sapphire stopped in her tracks and turned to Piper.

'He hates the medical bay. Let's take him to his room.' Piper gestured to the opposite corridor.

She jogged along and made a door on the left side of the corridor open. Sapphire complied, dipping her head softly to gaze at the unconscious male, and made her way into the room. Placing him softly onto the bed she stifled a yawn.

'I think it's safe to assume you will be monitoring him tonight?' Sapphire glanced from Aerrow to Piper and smiled at her subtle nod. 'I will notify the others of the situation and the plans then. Stork should be finished cleaning by now. If not I will make him hehehe.'

Piper moved around her cousin and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Aerrow.

'Thank you, I don't know what you did or how you did it. But thank you.'

'You will soon enough. And you're welcome. Good night doll.' Sapphire kissed her head and moved out of the room. 'Get some sleep, you'll know if he needs you. Trust me on that.'

The door slid shut behind her form and Piper clapped her hands causing the lights to fade out. Settling down beside the males' body she watched him breathe, as he basked in the moonlight. Twirling the crystal in her hands her mind raced.

Morning would provide answers.

* * *

**I Know its short, but it seemed a good place to end it. Please R/R! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Here's the next chapter & I hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review!

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you are enjoying it. If you like my writing style and have and programmes you would like me to write for, leave me a message or a review.

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Storm Hawks! I wish I did...**_

* * *

Piper sat at the end of Aerrow's bed, a dense decaying book cradled in her lap as she immersed herself into its content. Flicking through the pages, she sighed. Amber light drifting through the window, her only source of light.

'Not here either..'

Turning the page again, she began to scan read once more. The page contained the name of the crystal, a complex diagram of the crystal with annotations and a large description underneath. Piper worked through the page in under a minute and moved on. This routine continued until she came across the desired page.

It displayed the crystal that hung around her neck. He amber orbs widened as she read the title, '_Soul Crystal'._

'You have to be kidding me, these are rare! And here I thought it was just an inactive crystal.'

Reading on Piper began to blush and her heart rate raced.

'_The crystal is given by a male to his soul-mate. The crystal will cause harm to the recipient and the relationship between them if the female is not the correct mate.'_

'Oh for the love of Atmos.. Aerrow doesn't know this right?' she muttered hastily to no one. 'He said it was a birthday present, and we were kids!'

'_When the male is in danger, the crystal worn by the soul mate will cause electrical impulses to flow through their body to alert them. This is similar to the male, except due to his binding to the crystal before giving it to his chosen female, he will receive the impulses without the crystal...'_

_'_That makes sense. It also explains why he always saves me just in time!' she squealed.

She clapped her hand over her mouth in horror and turned her attention to Aerrow.

Aerrow stirred, his head heavy with sleep he slowly opened his eyes, a slow moan escaping his lips as he did so. Piper slammed the book shut and pushed it off the bed with force.

'Good morning sleepy head!' Piper chirped, trying to cover up the noise of the book hitting the floor.

As his eyes focused the fell onto her form, he found her sat cross legged on his bed clasping his hand.

'Hey there.' He croaked.

'Don't try moving just yet. You're weak.' She smiled, running her thumb over his knuckles.

'I won't. I feel like I've gone for ten rounds with Dark Ace.' He chuckled. 'How long was I out?'

'About a day and a half. Sapphire and I have had the boys cleaning to keep them busy.' She laughed softly.

'A natural born leader.' He smiled softly.

Pipers' smile dropped and she stared at their entwined hands.

Silence filled the room for several moments as the pair collected their thoughts. Aerrow cursed himself under his breath and sighed.

'Aerrow we need to ta-'

'Will you be my date for the festival?' Aerrow rushed, his eyes locking hers in an intent gaze.

Piper's mouth fell open, 'What? Are you joking?'

'No. I want to go with you. That is, if you don't have someone else you wish to go with.' He looked down at their hands, a clear blush covering his cheeks.

'No.' she whispered, smiling brightly. 'I want to go with you Aerrow.'

Aerrow looked up and matched her smile and squeezed her hand.

'Do you mean as friends date or as a date-date just so people don't get the wrong idea!' Piper babbled.

Aerrow laughed heartily and shook his head softly, 'A real date Piper. You're cute when you babble.'

Piper poked her tongue out in retaliation causing Aerrow to role his eyes.

'But, why all of a sudden?' A sudden shadow of doubt shaded her face.

Aerrow frowned and tilted his head, 'I had a push in the right direction from a friend. They gave me the courage.'

'But who?'

'Never mind that now. You're sure going with me now? Finn, is still available?'

Piper glared at him with that comment, but soon smiled at the spark in emerald eyes entrancing her and his lopsided grin.

'I'm positive. Aerrow, can we talk?' Piper looked down at their hands, a blush covering her cheeks once more.

'No we cannot leave, Finn on Tropica, I know he's annoying, and as much as I'd like to, the only problem is we need him. I'll slap him round the head. But what's he do-'

'Aerrow! It's not that!' She giggled, shaking her head. 'I'm glad to see you're definitely improving Sky Knight.'

'What could it be then? You want more funding for crystals? You think I'm handsome?'

'Well that could be a topic.' Piper looked to the ceiling.

Aerrow's chest puffed with pride and he gave her a playful smug look.

'I DO need more crystals.' She pondered.

'Hey!' Aerrow exclaimed.

Piper burst into laughter as Aerrow watched on, with a look of fake annoyance but admiration.

'I've never said, but you're beautiful when you laugh, Piper.'

Her laughter subside, she glowed at his words and turned her attention to his eyes.

'Thank you.' She whispered shyly looking into his eyes.

Aerrow's face lit up with a blush, with the attention he was receiving.

'What did you want to talk about anyway, Piper?'

'When you were sick on the roof, Aerrow, I got electrical impulses. It was from my crystal.'

Aerrow's eyes widened at this.

'_She knows!' _He screamed in his mind.

'Aerrow, Tell me abou-'

* * *

Thank you for reading, I Will post the next chapter in the next week! Please R&R :)


End file.
